erbparodiesfandomcom-20200214-history
M. Night Shyamalan vs Ed Wood
' ' M. Night Shyamalan vs Ed Wood is the fourty-fourth battle of ERBParodies. It is the battle of the directors featuring M.Night Shyamalan, director known for plot twists, against Ed Wood, low budget director of Plan 9 of Outer Space, along with many other directors. Cast Frenzy as M.Night Shyamalan Mat4yo as Ed Wood Froggy as Tim Burton and Alfred Hitchcock (Video) Stofferex as Alfred Hitchcock (Audio) WoodenHornets as Peter Jackson Justin Buckner as Stanley Kubrick VideoGameRapBattles as Steven Spielberg (Audio) KGBronies as Steven Spielberg (Video) Lyrics M. Night Shyamalan: Welcome to the vilage, Shyamalan's gonna bring some lyrical gore You got no talent, Eddy, go back to fighting in the wat Call me Oliver, because well, I'm filled with plot twists, No one liked your shit, at least i've made some well-known flicks! Your films are just fake and dull, while my films are "Unbreakable". Your name is lost among others, while M. Night is un-mistakeable. My Sixth Sense is telling me that I'm gonna leave your ass beat! Just like your dresses, you should've never crossed me! Ed Wood: I'll pull the string, release the buffalo herd, banish you to Khaskhabar, Shove your curry down your throat for more than ruining Avatar! I figured with a sixth sense, you would know when to stop. Hell, You've made so many flops, you should seek a job at iHop! "I see dead people", and they're all your fans! I have a sinister urge to kick your ass to space, that's my 9th plan. If you criticize my work, I'll have to fight M. Shyamalan. Now get the hell of my set! Lights, Camera, Action! Tim Burton: Shut the hell up, Wood! You're only known because of me! I'm the grittiest, darkest, demented director you'll ever see! I'll cut you up like Scissorhands, and slice you like Sweeny, And When I'm done, there'll be no one to sew you up like Frankenweenie! Shyamalan, be quick and get gone! Give us "signs" you won't come back! I'm gonna kick your ass so fast, with a Danny Elfman soundtrack! WILLY WONKA? DARK! PEEWEE HERMAN? DARK! JOHNNY DEPP IS MY BITCH, WHY DON'T YOU TWO GET OUT OF FILM AND SUCK MY BLACK AND WHITE DICK! Alfred Hitchcock: Black and White dick? How bout you suck a Hitch...cock. The Master of Suspense has come to show you what he's brought. I'm a killer on the mic, might as well call me Psycho. Your makeup may be white, Tim, you aren't so bright, though. I'm suffering from a vertigo at the fact you're all employed. "Alfred Hitchcock presents" 3 Amateurs get destroyed! Wood, I'll eat you like the birds, you're a failure since birth! And Shyamalan, your rhyming is worse than your movie After Earth. Peter Jackson: After Earth? Please, I'm the God of Middle Earth! And my movies make more money than all 4 of you are worth. If you think you could stand a chance against me you're terribly wrong, Because in not too long, I'll make you fall harder than King Kong! I've seen all of your works, and it makes me "Brain Dead". I just might die of renal failure...like Alfred! YOU SHALL NOT PASS! I've already gained my victory! Hell, I make nerds wet their pants more than Stan Lee! Stanley Kubrick: "Stanley? no...." HERE'S STANLEY! I'm gonna hit you harder than a Kubrick! Afred you can't do shit, and Burton you just make me sick! Beating me will be clockwork, because I'm always Shining! Call me the Prince because i based my work off of The King! Jackson, your movies are clearly of "Bad Taste"! But not as disturbing as the sight of M. Night's face! I'm The Shining star of the directors, listen to what i've said! I'll trap this mission like my name was HAL 9000 and leave you all for dead! 'Steven Spielberg: ' "I'm sorry Stan, but I'm afraid i can't let you do that..." The God of film making has come to show up you wannabes, My rapping is out of this world, I'm like an MC ET! Hear my roar! I'll kick your ass out of the park, jurasically! I'll be adventuring like TinTin, and massacring you drastically! I'll show you some jaws, when I'm murdering with these words, This Battle's like Private Ryan, except nobody's saving you nerds! You'll never experience this honor again, so Catch me if you can, None of you had a chance before this battle began! Poll Who won? M.Night Shyamalan Ed Wood Tim Burton Alfred Hitchcock Peter Jackson Stanley Kubrick Steven Spielberg Trivia * This is the second ERBParodies to use a beat that Epic Rap Battles of History also used, but this time, ERBParodies used the beat before Epic Rap Battles of History did. * This is the first royale of season 3. * This is the first appearance from Frenzy that includes audio and video. * This is the first battle to feature previews of future battles at the end. Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies 44 Category:Season 3 Category:Frenzy Category:Mat4yo Category:Froggy Category:Stofferex Category:WoodenHornets Category:Justin Buckner Category:VideoGameRapBattles Category:KGBronies Category:Battle Royals